Rebels
by darkvampireblossom
Summary: What happens when two bad ass girls meet two guys from Raira Academy? Snooping, battling, and eventually love. Read to find out how.
1. Chapter 1

Beep

Beep

Bee-

SMASH!

A tiny fist came out and smashed the alarm clock into many pieces as a pink hair and emerald-eyed girl sat up in bed.

"Ugh I don't want to get up, and it looks like i need another alarm clock." I slowly got up and took a shower and changed into a black with red flames tank top, some blue jeans, with a black hoodie on. I left my long pink waist length hair down and put some skull gloves on.

I know what your all think you think my name is Sakura Haruno right? Wrong my name is Saya Haruno her identical twin sister the trouble maker.

After I got done getting dressed i went downstairs only to see my best friend already in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," I replied back.

My friend has mid-back sliver hair with black tips and bright electric blue eyes, her name is Gracie Felin. She like me is also a twin, but she has a twin brother. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with blue jeans on and a blue hoodie with her hair down.

"Ready for school?" Gracie asked me I only nodded and grabbed my skateboard while she put on her roller skates. We headed to our school called Furyou Academy which is right next to Raira Academy. We call it the "goodie-two-shoes school".

As soon as we got to school we skated to our classroom. I leaned the chair back on its two hind legs and propped my feet on the desk. I laughed a bit to myself as Gracie chased Masaomi Kida out of her seat. Well... More like knocked him out of her seat with a punch to the face.

After several hours of boring classes we went to the roof to eat our lunches.

"Hey, Gracie." I started.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Wanna go to the goodie-two-shoes school and tease the kids there?" I smirked as I said this.

"Sure, why not?" Gracie smirked and looked over the barbwire topped fence into the lawn of Raira.


	2. Chapter 2

We both stood. Gracie took a flying leap and landed without a scratch in the grass on Raira's side of the barbed wire fence. I ran and jumped when I reached the edge of the roof, landing right next to my best friend.

"IZAYA!" we heard a yell.

"Aww! Hey, Shizu-chan~," another voice said.

"Huh?" Gracie and I said in unison.

Gracie slunk over to the window and ducked as a trashcan missed a student with black hair and smashed through the window.

"Great… Another person in my life with super-human strength…" Gracie muttered I smirked with a giggle. I looked over to see a guy with blonde hair and an angry expression on his face through the shattered window.

"I think I found the person who threw the trashcan~," I chimed.

Gracie peeked through the window.

"Naw, freakin' dur!" Gracie exclaimed.

We snuck into the cafeteria through the busted window.

Me snuck over to the cafeteria line and picked up a slice of cherry pie each.

Gracie chunked hers at the pissed blonde while I threw mine at the amused eskimo-looking guy.

The blonde froze.

"IZAYAAA!" He yelled and charged at the eskimo.

The eskimo – now known as Izaya – dodged.

Several minutes of knife-throwing from Izaya and flying trash cans and chairs from the blonde – currently known as "Shizu-chan" .

After watching this I had quickly grown bored. I smirked at Gracie, passing on my silent message. I walked over to the eskimo and kicked him; sending him flying into the wall – this severely cracking the drywall. I looked over to Gracie. She had punched the blonde in the chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Now since everyone is done playing, can we have a real introduction?" Gracie said. She took off her hoodie, revealing the now purple paw print on the back of her right hand and the ten twisting pinstripe lines up her arm to her shoulder. Unseen due to her blue jeans was a thick purple stripe swirling from her upper thigh and stopping just below her knee. Her purple eyes were full of annoyance.

I removed my own hoodie. No doubt my own eyes were pink by now. They went from green to pink then to red with my rising anger or annoyance. Gracie eyes were blue when calm, purple when annoyed, and red when angry.

I looked up and noticed both boys staring at us in bewilderment.


End file.
